marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Survival Trial
=Details= Trial Entry * To participate in the event, tap the ENTER THE FRAY button and select the league you wish to join. * Ranking rewards will change depending on your league. * Once you've entered a league you can't exit. * You can enter the event only once. Leagues Battle and Intercept There are 3 leagues you can enter. 1. Expert League * Crisis Battles * Intercept opponent's decks * 3 cards vs. 3 cards * 5 consecutive battles * At least level 30 * You have to have 20 or more cards to participate 2. Normal League *Intercept opponent's decks *2 cards vs. 2 cards *5 consecutive battles *At least level 30 *You have to have 15 or more cards to participate 3. Novice League *2 cards vs. 2 cards *5 consecutive battles *Under level 30 *You have to have 15 or more cards to participate The number of survival ISO-8 shards you can get is determined by the difficulty of your league. Alignment Trial There are 3 leagues you can enter. 1. Expert League * Crisis Battles * 3 cards vs. 3 cards * 5 consecutive battles * At least level 30 * You can register up to 9 cards per alignment. * You'll need at least 3 same-alignment cards to use an alignment. * You have to have 20 or more cards to participate. 2. Normal League *2 cards vs. 2 cards *5 consecutive battles *At least level 30 *You can register up to 6 cards per alignment. *You'll need at least 2 same-alignment cards to use an alignment. *You have to have 15 or more cards to participate. 3. Novice League *2 cards vs. 2 cards *5 consecutive battles *Under level 30 *You can register up to 6 cards per alignment. *You'll need at least 2 same-alignment cards to use an alignment. *You have to have 15 or more cards to participate. The number of survival ISO-8 shards you can get is determined by the difficulty of your league. Card Requirements You will have to have the required number of cards for your league to participate in this event. * If you fail to meet the trial's objective, you will be removed from the event. Trials Five consecutive battles will take place. Use the cards you have to complete the objectives of the trial and get ranking points in the process. Cards that you use cannot be used again in a trial. Complete the objective to continue participating in Survival Trial. Remember: Use your cards wisely. Simetimes it is better to throw weak cards against a stronger opponent to save your stronger cards for later. * Power packs are only available as rewards for completing the objectives of Trial 1-7. Objectives Complete the objective of a trial to move on to the next trial. As you move up, the objective will become harder and harder to fulfill. Trial 1: Win 1 battle Trial 2: Win 2 battles Trial 3: Win 3 battles Trial 4: Win 4 battles Trial 5 and Up: Win All Battles There are five battles per trial in each league. *Power packs are only available as rewards for completing the objectives of Trial 1-7. Ranking Points The number of ranking points you get when you win a battle depends on your margin of victory. The more attack you win by, the more ranking points you will get. * Your ranking will depend on the number of total ranking points you collect compared to other players in your league. Event Restrictions Once you start the first trial, the cards in your Survival Training decks cannot be traded, gifted, or put in binders for the duration of the event. Defensive Decks Your defense cards will be used in order from strongest to weakest. You cannot change your defensive deck. Attack and Defense Only abilities and special combos will be effective in this event. Adaptor, position, and morale boosts will not be available during the Survival Trial. Center traits do not activate in S.H.I.E.L.D. Survival Trial battles. Resurrection If you lose a battle, you can choose to resurrect yourself. * Crisis Battles don't appear after you resurrect yourself. * Resurrection will return you to the first trial. * Your survival ranking points will reset to zero. * You won't be able to get rewards for completing assignments or objectives. * You will be matched against opponents again after resurrection. * You may end up with a lower ranking than if you had not resurrected. * Resurrection is final. You cannot return to your previous ranking/points. * You'll get a new rank based on the survival points you collect after resurrecting. * You can only spin the bonus wheel once, even if you resurrect and fail again. Intercept Battling * When battling in the Expert/Normal League, players will be able to meet their opponents with either an attack deck or intercept them with their defense deck. * When intercepting opponents, a player's cards will activate defense abilities while the opponent's cards will activate attack abilities. Decks * Players will have two separate decks, an attack deck and a defense deck. * Cards with higher DEF than ATK will automatically be placed in a player's defense deck. Other cards will automatically be placed in the player's attack deck. Edit Survival Trial Decks You can now edit the decks you use in Survival Trial. Decks can be edited after you enter a league. Editing Decks * Your default deck will be automatically created by the game. If you have enough cards, you'll still be able to participate even without editing your deck. * Edited decks do not carry over from Survival Trial to Survival Trial. * If you no longer hold a card, the game will automatically remove it from your deck. You can now trade/gift/place in binders cards not registered to be used in your Survival Trial decks. Cards that are set for use in Survival Trial cannot be traded/gifted/placed in binders during the duration of the event. Assignment Reward Participate in Survival Trial to Get Rewards: Enter Survival Training Reward: One personal power pack Battle Five Times in Survival Training Reward: One personal power pack Battle in Trials Until Your Defeat Reward: One bonus wheel spin Trial Reward Each time you complete an objective in a trial, you'll get a reward. Power packs will only be distributed for completing the objectives from Trial 1 to Trial 7. Bonus Wheel Crisis Battles Alignment Trial